


가족 계획

by hicstans



Series: 가족계획 [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[피 묻은 카드]의 직전에 일어났을 지도 모르는 이야기</p>
            </blockquote>





	가족 계획

퓨리가 콜슨의 시체를 싣고 가려는 의무병의 팔을 잡았다.  
“그에게 생명 유지 장치를 붙여놓게.”  
“예? 하지만 아까 심장 마사지를 시도했을 땐......”  
“뭔가 소생 노력을 하라는 게 아니야. 지금 그런 시도를 할 만큼 의료 인력이 넘쳐나지 않는 건 나도 잘 알고 있고. 다만.... 그저 상처만 봉합해서, 산소 호흡기와 심박동 모니터 같은 걸 붙인 채 병실 구석에 치워두는 정도는 할 수 있지 않나? 아니면 생명 유지 장치도 부족할 만큼 지금 혼수상태인 인원이 많은가?”  
“그, 그건 아닙니다.”  
“그러면 시키는 대로 하게. 알겠지?”  
위생병은 고개를 끄덕였다. 퓨리는 고개를 끄덕이고 지금 위급한 일을 하러 그 자리를 떠났다.  
“세상에.”  
옆에 있던 다른 요원이 고개를 저었다.  
“저 양반조차도 감상적이 될 때가 다 있구나.”  
“두 사람 사이는 각별했으니까요. 애인 아니냐는 소문도 있었잖아요.”  
물론 그런 소문은 오래 가지 않았다. 퓨리가 콜슨을 멀리하거나 함부로 대해서가 아니라 애인이라기에는 너무나 태연하게 콜슨을 위험도 높은 업무에 투입하곤 했기 때문이었다.  
애인은 아니라고 해도 두 사람이 서로 마음을 읽을 수 있을 정도로 가까운 사이라는 건 명백했고 그런 콜슨이 죽은 지금 퓨리가 어떻게 할지 사람들은 숨죽이고 지켜보았다.  
퓨리는 콜슨의 사물함을 열어 카드를 꺼냈다.

 

The world is mine  
The world is mine  
I've lost my fear to war and peace  
I don't mind that ~  
“어, 죄송합니다, 교수님. 제 전화에요.”  
달시 루이스는 서둘러 휴대폰을 끄집어내며 자리에서 일어났다. 교수가 그를 노려보았다.  
“이거 꼭 받아야 하는 전화거든요. 취업 문제라서요.”  
“나가보게.”  
교수는 짜증스럽게 고개를 저었다. 달시는 서둘러 강의실을 뛰쳐나가 건물 밖까지 나가서는 누구 엿듣는 사람은 없는지 주위를 확인하며 전화를 받았다.  
“무슨 일이야. 죽고 싶어? 아니지, 두 번 죽고 싶어? 나 강의중이었거든!”  
-죄송합니다, 폐하. 하지만 지금 망자의 문 밖에 손님이 와 계셔서......  
“죽은 거, 산 거?”  
-죽은... 거요.  
달시가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“망자의 문으로 망자가 온 게 나한테 보고해야 할 일이었냐? 니들 나 휴가 나온 데 그렇게 불만이 넘쳐?”  
-아니 그게 아니라 그냥 들여보낼 수가..... 폐하 형제분이라고요!  
거기에는 달시도 멈칫했다.  
“누구?”  
-펜리르님입니다.  
“곧 갈게.”

 

서둘러 자기 세계에 돌아온 달시-헬은 신하들을 물리치고 펜리르가 있는 곳으로 즉시 달려갔다. 망자의 문 바로 바깥 길옆에 문자 그대로 집채만 한 늑대가 몸을 돌돌 말고 꼬리로 눈을 덮은 채 지나가던 죽은 자들이 그를 흘끔거리는 것에도 전혀 신경 쓰지 않고 혼자 우울하게 쭈그리고 앉아있었다.  
“펜리르.”  
헬 역시 자기 인간 모습을 거두고 반은 사람 반은 시체인 본모습을 드러냈다.  
“죽은 거야? 갑자기 왜?”  
펜리르가 한 쪽 눈만 떠서 헬을 보았다.  
“실드가 현재 전쟁 중이야. 소식 못 들었어? 바로 얼마 전에 사람들이 백여 명 가까이 죽었는데.”  
“나는 휴가 중인 저승의 여왕이란다, 동생아. 내 눈에 띄려면 하루에 십만 명이 ‘추가로’ 죽어야 할 걸.”  
펜리르가 고개를 조금 끄덕였다.  
“자연적으로도 미드가르드에서만 하루에 십 오 만 명은 죽지. 그래, 내가 깜빡했어.”  
헬이 웃었다.  
“백여 명 죽은 게 많게 느껴지다니, 너 완전 평화주의자 다 됐다?”  
“그건 아니지.”  
펜리르가 고개를 들었다.  
“평화를 지키려 노력하는 것 보다 더 큰 파괴와 폭력을 불러오는 길은 없다는 걸 깨달은 것뿐이라고.”  
“그래그래. 무해하고 눈에 안 띄는 모습이 실은 거대 늑대보다 훨씬 더 무서운 거라 이거지?”  
헬이 펜리르의 머리를 토닥토닥 쓰다듬었다. 펜리르는 고개를 흔들어 누나의 손을 털어냈다.  
“그런데, 갑자기 웬 전쟁?”  
펜리르가 조금 주저했다.  
“..................아버지께서...............”  
헬은 긴장했다.  
“미드가르드에 왔어?”  
펜리르가 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“태서렉을 실드에서 갖고 있었거든. 바보 같은 인간들이 왜 굳이 그걸 건져내서는....... 그걸 바탕으로 무기를 개발하고 있었는데, 그게, 아무리 요르뭉간드르라고 해도 시키는 걸 완전 무시하고 자기 멋대로만 할 수는 없거든. 그런데 그걸 따라 아버지가 미드가르드에 와서는 여길 정복하겠다고 헛소리를 해서는 우리와 싸우게 되었어. 거기에 토르 삼촌까지 다시 와서 이야기가 복잡해져버렸고.”  
“그럼 너 죽은 건......”  
펜리르가 다시 한 번 머리를 꼬리와 앞발에 묻었다.  
“아버지한테, 등 뒤에서 찔려서......”  
“저런.”  
헬과 펜리르는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않았다.  
“바보 같긴.”  
“누구 말이야?”  
“둘 다.”  
“막을 수 밖에 없었다고!”  
펜리르가 소리쳤다.  
“내가 미드가르드에서 하는 일이 그거여서이기도 하지만..... 미드가르드를 정복하다니 말이 돼? 치타우리 따위가 아니라 온 아스가르드를 끌고 와도 택도 없을 걸, 헬 너도 요새 인간들이 어떤지 알잖아.”  
“너보다 더 잘 알지. 난 대학 다니거든.”  
“.....요즘 젊은이들이란. 하여간, 게다가 미드가르드가 정복 가능한 곳이라고 해도 그럼 어디 아버지 상황이 나아질 것 같아? 나빠지면 나빠졌지. ‘벌레 같은 인간들’의 진심 안 담긴 숭배를 받아 봤자, 오딘한테 인정받을 수 있는 것도 아니고 토르와 어깨를 나란히 할 수 있게 되는 것도 아니야. 무엇보다 스스로 그렇게 생각하고 있으니까!”  
헬을 마주보는 그의 눈이 이글이글 타올랐다.  
“본인도 알 거야. 이미 알고 있으니까 그렇게 자기가 질 리 없다고 말로만 해대는 거지. 그러면 뭘해. 눈빛이 이미 패배주의자인걸.”  
“펜리르.”  
“진짜 바보 같아.”  
그가 다시 앞발에 머리를 묻었다.  
“진짜 바보 같아.”  
헬은 말없이 펜리르의 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다.  
“요르가 화 많이 났겠네.”  
한참 만에 헬이 침묵을 깨었다.  
“그렇지 뭐. 헬리캐리어는 박살이 났고 어벤저 계획도 박살이 났고 나까지 죽어버렸으니까.”  
“너희가 미드가르드에서 뭐 하고 사는지 아빠한테 알렸어야 하는 거 아냐?”  
“글쎄, 오딘 귀에 안 들어가게 그럴 방법이 있기는 했을까?”  
“하긴.”  
“그리고..... 아버지도 할아버지가 자기 안 쳐다본다고 징징대기 전에, 자기 자식들 좀 쳐다보라고.”  
헬은 그냥 쓴 웃음을 지으며 동생을 더 쓰다듬었다.  
“하지만 요르가 아직도 바다 속에 있을 거라고 생각하는 건 그렇다 쳐도, 네가 위장이 좀 과하기는 하다만 그렇다 해도 얼굴 마주하고도 몰라볼 줄이야.”  
펜리르가 코웃음쳤다.  
“토르 삼촌은 며칠이나 너랑 같이 살면서도 못 알아봤잖아.”  
“그거야 토르는 토르니까.”  
“.......하긴.”  
이번엔 펜리르가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“이번에 아버지 잡으면.”  
펜리르가 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.  
“아스가르드로 돌려보내지 말고 미드가르드에서 지내게 할까봐. 솔직히 여기가 나한테도 요르뭉간드르에게도 좋은 영향을 끼쳤잖아.... 전부 좋다기엔 뭐하지만 아무튼 대체적으로는.”  
“그렇지 뭐, 아스가르드에서 천 년 사는 것 보다 거기서 삼백 년 사는 게 더 철이 많이 들기도 하고.”  
“쌓는 경험에 차이가 있으니까... 게다가 미드가르드엔 심리학자나 정신분석의도 있고.”  
“그런 상담 받고 있어?”  
헬이 조금쯤 재미있다는 태도로 물었다.  
“실드 요원에게는 의무적인 절차거든. 그리고 조금쯤 도움이 되긴 해. 물론 전부 진실을 이야기하거나 하지는 않지만.”  
“그랬다간 당장 정신병원에 처넣으려 들걸. 자기를 북유럽 신화에 등장하는 파괴욕 충만한 거대 늑대로 생각하는 실드 시니어 요원이라니, 상담사들이 다 맨발로 도망가겠다.”  
“내 부하들이 들으면 기절하겠지.”  
펜리르가 웃었다.  
“다들 날 침착하고 온화하고 예의바르고 뭐 그런 사람으로 생각한다니까.”  
조금쯤은 실제로도 그렇게 바뀌어가고 있다고 헬은 생각했지만 입 밖에 내지는 않았다.  
“그런데 인간들의 신화 속에 등장하는 펜리르 늑대의 전설을 보면....... 아니 대체 아버지는 저번에 미드가르드에 왔을 때 무슨 짓을 얼마나 했기에 그렇게 악평을 쌓은 거야? 아버지 뿐 아니라 우리들까지 전부 무슨 악의 화신이고 세계의 적 같이 전해지다니.”  
“음, 사실을 말하자면 ‘넌’ 사람들을 꽤 두려움에 떨게 하곤 했지. 재미로.”  
“그 때만 해도 난 아기였..... 누나는 아닌 것 처럼 말하지마.”  
헬이 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“그 땐 모두가 그랬지. 토르 삼촌은 하도 번개를 쳐대다가 묘묘를 압수당할 뻔 했잖아.”  
“예나 지금이나 인간들은 데리고 놀기 참 좋으니까.”  
펜리르가 슬며시 미소지었다. 헬이 히죽 웃으며 그의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“아, 그러고보니 너 남친 있었지, 인간 남친. 오매불망 사모해서 날 찾아와서는 죽이지 말라고 떼를 쓰던....”  
“아니거든!”  
펜리르가 찔린 옆구리를 감싸 안으며 항의했다.  
“물어본 거야, 살아있냐고 물어본 것 뿐이라고! 그리고 남친이 뭐야, 남친이. 여왕님께서 그런 말 쓰면 신하들이 뭐라고 안 해?”  
“응? 누가 뭐라고 한다고?”  
헬이 이를 드러내고 웃었다. 펜리르는 고개를 설래설래 저었다.  
“아무튼 너, 나한테까지 쫒아와서 스티브 로저스가 정말 죽지 않았다고 매년 확인도장 받아가며 공권력 남용해 가며 찾아 다녔잖아. 웬만한 사랑이 아니고서는 그렇게 집요하기 힘들지.”  
“캡틴을 찾는 건 요르뭉간드르가 추진한 일이야. 난 어디까지나.....”  
“최애캐가 현실에 되살아날 거란 기대에 환호작약하며 빨리 좀 찾아내라고 누나랑 형을 졸라댔지.”  
헬이 히죽히죽 웃었다. 얼굴의 반은 산 사람이고 반은 시체인 모습으로 그러고 웃으니 어른들도 울며 도망갈 만큼 섬뜩한 모습이 되었지만 헬도 펜리르도 그런 건 신경쓰지 않았다.  
“실제로 만나보니까 어떻든?”  
헬이 다시 한 번 그의 옆구리를 찔렀다.  
“말 안 해.”  
펜리르가 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그러지 말고, 응? 설마 직접 만나보니까 쭈그렁바가지에 찐따여서 부끄러워 말 못......”  
“전혀 아니야!”  
펜리르가 벌컥 화를 내며 말을 시작했다. 헬은 정말로 동생들을 잘 다뤘다.  
“스티브 로저스는 여전히 강하고 용감하면서도 겸허한 그런 사람이라고. 진짜 영웅이란 말이야!”  
“너 예전엔 인간 영웅들 싫어했잖아.”  
“그야 그놈들은 쓸데없이 맹세를 남발해서는 쓸데없이 싸워대고 그나마 싸우다 죽는 것 밖에는 생각도 야망도 없는 돌대가리들이었으니까 그렇지. 캡틴은 자기가 옳다고 믿는 것을 지키기 위해 노력하느라 싸우고 그러면서도 맹목적이 되지 않았어. 그의 사랑하는 조국이 불의를 저지른다면 그는 망설임 없이 거기에 맞서 싸울걸. 자기가 한 사람의 인간에 지나지 않는다는 걸 알고 그러면서도 자기가 할 수 있는 모든 걸 노력하는 거야. 정말로 멋지고 사랑스럽지 않아?”  
“그러네.”  
헬은 계속 히죽거렸다.  
“필멸자란 역시 그런 귀여운 맛이 있어야지.”  
“흥.”  
펜리르가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“내가 캡틴을 좋아하긴 하지만 절대 그런 쪽으로는 진행할 생각 없어. 필멸자와 사랑에 빠지는 건 문제를 일으킬 뿐이고, 난 토르 삼촌처럼 신중함이라곤 없는 멍청이가 아니라고.”  
헬이 피식 웃으며 펜리르의 목덜미를 토닥였다.  
“그러고 보면 이번에 미드가르드에 왔댔지. 삼촌은 여전해?”  
“여전해. 예전보다는 조금 철이 든 것도 같지만, 그래도 여전히 생각도 없고...... 여전히 포스터 박사를 신경 쓰는 것 같기에 노르웨이로 보내버렸지.”  
헬이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래서 갑자기 연락이 왔구나. 잠시 해외에 나가있게 되었는데 폰 로밍해가야 하니 문자질 하지 말라고. 그게 토르를 위해 안전하게 치워둔 거였어?”  
“삼촌을 위해서 그랬다면 만나지도 못하게 했겠냐. 차라리 널 위해서였어. 너 포스터 박사 꽤 좋아하잖아.”  
“왕비 같은 건 되지 않는 게 좋겠다고 생각할 만큼은 좋아하지.... 잠깐, 그거 그런 뜻 아니거든?”  
이번엔 펜리르가 히죽 웃었다.  
“그래, 그런 것으로 해두자고.”  
“정말 아니야, 그리고 제인이랑 스티브 로저스는 전혀 경우가 다르거든? 난 너한테 제인의 연구 자료를 돌려달라고 울며불며 매달리거나 하지 않았잖니.”  
“나도 울며불며 매달린 적은 없어!”  
헬이 펜리르의 머리를 토닥토닥했다.  
“그래그래, 그러니 인간들 이야기는 이쯤 해 두고.”  
헬이 진지한 표정으로 말했다.  
“돌아가야지?”  
“...................”  
“왜, 되살아나기 싫어?”  
“그런... 건 아니야.”  
“그럼 어서 가야지, 할 일이 있잖아. 요르를 안심시켜주고, 아버지도 잡아다 심리 상담을 받게 할 거라며.”  
“그러면 좋을 것 같다고 했지 그렇게 결정났다고는 안 했어.”  
“그럼 가서 결정 해.”  
그게 내 맘대로 되는 줄 아냐고 입안으로 중얼거리며 펜리르가 일어섰다. 거대한 늑대가 아니라 평범하고 잘 기억에 남지 않는 모호한 인상의 중년 남성 모습으로. 헬도 다시 달시 모습으로 돌아가 씩 웃었다.  
“그래서, 죽음에서 놓여나는 대가로 저승의 여왕에게 바칠 공물은?”  
“신형 아이패드 어때?”  
“딜.”  
달시가 그의 손을 꽉 잡아 흔들었다.

 

“국장님, 퀸젯이 멋대로 이륙해버렸습니다.”  
보고를 듣고 퓨리는 태연하게 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“드디어 어디로 갈지 알아냈나보군.”  
이제 적어도 어벤저스에 대한 걱정은 덜었다. 그가 시계를 보았다. 이제 한 가지만 더 해결되면 되는데.  
의무실에서 긴급 연락이 들어왔다. 퓨리는 통신병을 밀어내고 자기가 서둘러 연결했다.  
-국장님, 콜슨 요원이!  
“깨어났나?”  
주위 사람들이 모두 그를 미친 것 처럼 쳐다보는 가운데 한참 침묵이 흘렀다.  
-...예, 어떻게..... 아니, 바꿔드릴까요?  
“그래.”  
잠시 부스럭 부스럭 소리가 났다. 퓨리-요르뭉간드르는 죽은 사람이 살아나는 바람에 기절초풍한 것으로 모자라 자기네 국장은 그걸 또 아주 당연히 받아들이는 바람에 정신 데미지를 갑절로 입었을 의무병들에게 아주 조금 미안한 마음을 품었다.  
-국장님?  
죽다 살아난 환자라기에는 조금 기운 있는 것 같은 목소리가 들렸다.  
“콜슨.”  
그가 잠깐 있다 덧붙였다.  
“오래걸렸군.”  
-저승의 여왕은 수다장이라서요.  
“잘 놀고 왔다니 다행이군. 할 일이 많으니까.”  
이 대화를 훔쳐듣고 있는 다른 대원들이 다 입만 뻐끔거리는 걸 요르뭉간드르는 즐거운 마음으로 무시했다.  
-복귀 업무는 무엇입니까?  
“건강 회복이다. 무운을 빌지.”

**Author's Note:**

> 요르뭉간드르=퓨리, 펜리르=콜슨 달시=헬은 northkink의 인기있는 fannon입니다.  
> 시작은 누군가 ‘요르뭉간드르는 지구를 둘러싸고 있다고 여겨지지만 원반이 아닌 공 모양의 현대 지구는 문자 그대로 둘러싸는 건 불가능하다. 비유적으로 생각할 때, 전 지구를 ’커버하고 있는‘ 실드는 지구를 둘러싸고 있다고 볼 수 있을 것이다. 그렇다면 실드의 국장인 퓨리야말로 요르뭉간드르가 아니겠는가?’라는 프롬프트를 올린 것이었죠.  
> 거기에 답한 팬아트가 요르뭉간드르 퓨리 뿐 아니라 펜리르 콜슨까지 포함하고 있었기 때문에 자동으로 둘은 그렇게 정해졌습니다. 헬의 경우엔 조금 복잡해서, (아무래도 그만큼 강렬한 여캐면서 ‘누구 애인’이 아닌 사람이 거의 없다보니..) 처음에는 달시파와 페퍼파로 나뉘어 있었습니다만 달시헬파에 존잘이 가세하여 지금은 달시가 대세입니다. 저만 해도 처음엔 페퍼헬 파였는데 그 분이 묘사한 ‘아이폰으로 저승을 원격통치하는 달시 여왕님’에 뻑가서 개종을... 어벤저스 개봉 이후 마리아 헬이 잠깐 등장했지만 대세는 거스르지 못했지요.
> 
>  
> 
> 보통 저 남매는 요르, 펜리르, 헬 순서로 생각들 하지만 저는 헬이 누나라고 봅니다. 제 할아버지 비석 뒤에 막내, 반지, 보행자 순서로 새겨져 있다는 단순하고 개인적인 이유에섭니다.


End file.
